Happy Birthday!
by VickoCB
Summary: Ginny el dia de su cumpleaños recibe el peor regalo de parte de quien ama...


Disclaimer: La saga Harry Potter y todos los presonajes q aparecen en está son propiedad de J.K Rowling y no mia, yo solo les di diferente persolidades y cambie "un poquitito" la historia. Bueno un poco muxo...

............................................................................................................................................................

**Capìtulo 1: Happy Birthday!!!!**

Era el día de mi cumpleaños. Ese día me había citado en el mismo lugar de siempre para que lo celebráramos. Me desperté temprano y baje a desayunar, al poco rato apareció una lechuza con una caja y una rosa. Dios sabe cuanto odio esas flores. Recibí los objetos y acaricie a la lechuza antes de q esta se fuera. Guarde la caja sin siquiera mirarla y rompí la flor. No me había dado cuenta de q sonreía hasta q Hermione me hablo.

-¿Por qué sonríes mientras destruyes esa pobre florcita?-

-No me di cuenta de q estaba sonriendo- le dedique una de mis mejores sonrisas a esa "linda" chica, que acoso de tenia que sentir lastima por cada ser vivo "indefenso" de este mundo, ahora organizaría un grupo en contra de la destrucción indiscriminada de las "florcitas"…

-Debe ser tu subconsciente, de seguro estas muy feliz por recibir un regalo tan romántico como ese.- sabelotodo de pacotillas, subconsciente tu abuela. Que sabe ella, estoy segura q lo hizo solo para hacerme enojar.

-Ni siquiera se quien me lo envió.

-De seguro fue tu novio ese del q no me quieres contar.

-si, puede q halla sido el, como puede q no. Bueno nos vemos después tengo cosas q hacer.

-¡Ginny recuerda q después d clases es tu fiesta!-me grito mientras me iba "Claro tenia q recordarme la estúpida fiesta, tuve q estar sonriendo todo el dia y dar las gracias y mas encima tuve q soportar esa estúpida celebración q habían organizado esos tres… calma Ginny, calma"

Todo ese día estuve esperando la noche con ansias, deseando saber q era lo q el me había preparado… no imaginan cuanto deseo olvidarlo ahora…

Estuve todo el día en compañía de mi, en ese entonces, mejor amiga. Fue lo mismo de siempre y como dije: sonrisas y gracias. Ermine estuvo todo el día haciendo suposiciones de lo q me regalarían esa noche y yo solo le repetía una y otra vez q se callara. Nos separamos para q ella fuera al baño y yo a mi "agradable" fiesta de cumpleaños.

Cuando llegue todos estaban rodeando una gran mesa q habían instalado en medio de la sala común, esta contenía los regalos de todos y un pastel tamaño xxxxxxl. Al momento de verme todos los presentes gritaron a coro el dichoso "¡Feliz Cumpleaños Ginny!".

Y otra vez la estúpida y falsa gran sonrisa. Algún día la cara me quedara así para siempre y lamentare lo hipócrita q soy a veces, aunque quizás no.

Abrí todos y cada uno de los regalos para deleite de los demás y comí un trozo de "pastel", no sabia mal, solo es q era taaannn dulce.

Los chicos empezaron a irse a eso de las 10, yo no imagine q se reuniría tanta gente, pero por lo q ahora se Hermione estuvo recordándole a TODO el mundo de la celebración. La sala común quedo vacía a eso de las 11, bastante tarde teniendo en cuenta de q era entre semana.

Yo solo quería ir a encontrarme con él, y esos tontos no se iban. Nunca había estado tan deseosa de verle.

Durante la velada había estado tan preocupada de sonreír, hablar, sonreír de nuevo y suplicar por q el tiempo avanzara mas aprisa q no me di cuenta de su ausencia en la fiesta.

Salí de la sala común con la clara idea d q ya estada atrasada para la cita, por lo q no me importe ir con calma. Al fin y al cabo yo0 era la invitada de honor. Que ilusa fui…

Llegue y abrí la puerta sin tocar, me costo acostumbrarme a la oscuridad de la habitación. Cuando lo hice no podía creer lo q veía.

Hay estaban los dos desnudos en una enorme cama, con los cabellos revueltos dando a entender lo q había ocurrido hay horas antes.

Me quede parada, inmóvil, shockeada. Aun no podía creerlo. ¿Para eso me había citado hoy ahí? ¿Para q los viese juntos?

Y, el, lo había preparado todo. Incluso pude observar un gran sillón en frente de la cama. Cerré la puerta y me fui a sentar en el.

Tuve mucho tiempo para pensar claramente lo q iba a hacer cuando esos dos despertaran. Ambos estaban plácidamente dormidos.

Ella se despertó primero. No se percato de mi presencia. Se acerco al él y lo beso, la muy perra. Al rato lo hizo él. No le devolvió el beso, solo se sentó en respaldo de la cama y saco un cigarrillo para luego fumarlo (N.A.: obvio! XD).Y me seguramente esperando q estuviese ahí me empezó a mirar fijamente, seguramente una vez mas intentaba descifrar lo q pensaba. Estoy segura q esta vez no lo consiguió.

Estuvimos su buen tiempo mirándonos, hasta q la zorra se dio cuenta de mi presencia. Durante todo este tiempo había estado abrasándolo y cuando me vio se alejo de él lo mas q pudo e intento taparse con la sabana.

-Gin… yo…-solo la mire, debe a ver sido muy mal porque enseguida se callo y bajo la mirada.

Me pare y fui a la cama. Me senté sobre él con las piernas intentando rodear su cintura, aparte el cigarro y él me abraso por mi cintura acercándome más a él.

-¿Cómo estuvo tu día?- me pregunto como si nada. Y al instante comenzó a besar mi cuello. Aun sabiendo lo q me había hecho no pude evitar estremecerme al contacto de sus labios en mi piel.

Le conté todo lo q había hecho durante el día. Las clases, la fiesta y la espera a q despertaran. También le conté sobre los regalos y mentí diciéndole lo mucho q me había gustado su regalo, el q aun esta cerrado en un cajón por ahí.

-¡que alegría!- lo dijo con tanta felicidad q por un segundo olvide porque estaba ahí.

-¿Y q tal tu día Draco?- me costo pronunciar su nombre, el solo hecho de recordarlo me duele.

-no ha sido un gran día, solo clases y… después me vine aquí con esta- pude que fuese mi imaginación pero note un poco de molestia en su voz. No me importo, de hecho solo ahora me doy cuneta de ello. En ese momento solo estaba furiosa de que la mencionara.

-¿Y tu Ermine que haz mas haz hecho desde q te deje? ¿O sólo te haz revolcado con MI novio?

-Gin… yo no quería… fue él… él vino a mí y me beso, me seduzco y me trajo aquí…- "la muy zorra intentaba echarle toda la culpa a él".

-Entonces quieres decir que te violo… No fue esa mi impresión cuando te despertaste y lo besaste- le grite, descarga con ella toda la ira que sentía en ese momento. Y él, no se defendía, simplemente seguía besándome toda la piel descubierta de mi cuerpo y acariciando aquella q no lo estaba.

-Gin, yo no fui la única, han sido todas. Él se ha acostado con todas las chicas de Hogwarts mientras estaba contigo- eso no me lo esperaba.

-Es cierto Draco- le pregunte esperando q lo negara, de verdad deseaba con todas mis fuerzas que fuese mentira.

-Sí- sólo una palabra, ninguna explicación. Me enfurecí, pero como no quería descargarme con él, nuevamente ella fue mi blanco.

-Y tu perra, lo sabias y no me dijiste nada. Claro, solo estabas esperando q fuese tu turno y asi poder abrirte de piernas y que te lo metiera, cierto. Que te importaba a ti q también se lo hubiese metido a todo Hogwarts antes, que fueses solo una más, que supieses que él era el novio de tu mejor amigar. Nada de eso te importo, solo querías acostarte con él. Saber que era lo que se sentía. Si era cierto todo lo que yo te decía de cómo me tocaba, cómo me besaba de cómo me hacia sentir tanto placer. Como él hace todo lo que esta en sus manos para satisfacerme.- en ese momento no me interesaba q él me escuchara, únicamente le quería dejar en claro a esa q era una perra- ¿y dime te sentiste en el cielo como yo, hizo de todo para q disfrutaras al máximo?- Sólo movió la cabeza negándolo. Oh! No saben cuan satisfecha estaba de que él no la complaciera, de q sólo a mí me quisiese llevar al cielo. Pero es no quería decir nada, NADA.

-Gin me estas insultando, me ofende lo q me dices, no sigas por favor- tenia la vista en la sabana, se notaba incomoda.

-te lo mereces- le dije lo mas fría que pude, intentando impregnar con el mayor odio posible esas palabras. Lo conseguí, sentí el dolor que le producía la verdad.

Me separe de él y camine a la puerta.

-tenemos clases mañana así que mejor me voy a dormir- llegue a al puerta y le pregunte lo que tanto temía- ¿porqué lo hiciste, era una apuesta, una venganza con Ron o Harry, o algo mas?- Se cuanto se enojo cuando pronuncie sus nombres, siempre me pedía que no hablara de ello cuando estábamos solos. Pero yo quería una respuesta.

-Un poco de todo amor- el muy maldito se atrevió a llamarme "amor", me enfurecí tanto. Lo mire, la mire. Abrí la puerta y antes de salir les prometí venganza. Él simplemente sonrió, pero ella se asusto.

Me fui a mi habitación a dormir para olvidar todo aquello.

....................................................................................................................

Al fin pude escribir este fic en un computador lo tenia hace años en un viejo cuaderno de por hay... Espero q les haya gustado... es un poco sorbido como se comportan Ginny y Draco pero esa es la idea... Esspero q me ayuden con sujerencias des como se podria vengar de Draco y Ermine....de verdad lo espero.... no se me ocurre nada muy bueno.

ahhh.... el nombre de la amiga lo saque de un anime q me gusto muxo donde el protagonista es ultra rubio y la protagonista es medio colorina... ambos son tan lindos... bueno Ermine es una chica que era amiga de Edgar (asi s llama el chico) y el la quiere muxo. y cuando cuando estaban por intimar Leyla(asi creo q se llama la chica) por una borraquera de él, este pronuncia su nombre cuando se ha s¡dormido antes de la accion. El el otro capitulo les dijo como se llama el anime...

Espero sus comentario de ola historia...

besossss....


End file.
